


Under Stars

by FuffDumpster



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Im fuxkinf... Gay bro...., Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuffDumpster/pseuds/FuffDumpster
Summary: Test tube is gay as hell and so is lightbulb and they have a crush on each other and it's cute I love them





	Under Stars

Lightbulb laid alone on the soft grass, the sun had just gone down, the moon was almost full but not quite. She stared up at the stars, watching them twinkle slightly; so entranced by them that she didn't even notice the awkward foot steps approaching her.

  
“Um, Lightbulb?” a familiar nerdy voice asked, gaining Lightbulb’s interest.

  
“Oh! Tube gal!” lightbulb said cheerfully, looking up and over at test tube, who was smiling a little nervously at her. “How's my favorite science lady doin’?”

  
Test tube fiddled with her hands and chuckled slightly before replying, “I'm well, I think. Um.. Do you mind..?”

  
Lightbulb laughed with a little confusion. “Mind what?”

  
“Oh! Um! Do you mind if I sit with you?” she clarified, stumbling over her words slightly.

  
Lightbulb gasped ever so slightly in surprise, it's rare she ever actually gets to sleep next to someone, let alone someone who actually wants to. “Yes! Please do! We can have a little bright lights sleep over! Except it's just us!” Lightbulb beamed at test tube so much she May as well be lit up.

  
“Oh, gee! O-okay!” she giggled awkwardly, sitting down next to lightbulb.

  
Lightbulb looked up at test tube with a little worried expression, putting her hand on test tube’s, making the awkward scientist stiffen a bit. “Test tube… I know you have troubles talkin to peeps n stuff, but… hm. You don't ever really seem this nervous. Is something wrong? Did I make you upset?”

  
Test tube pulled her hand away nervously, putting it up to her face. “N-no! Of course not! Y-you're good, Lightbulb. I’m here because I uh- I don't wanna be alone.”

  
“Oh! Well okay, I'm really glad I didn't make you upset or anything, I like you and it would've ruined my whole night if I made you sad,” Lightbulb rambled, staring back up at the stars.

  
“O-oh. Golly…” Test tube stammered quietly, taking a moment before putting her hand back on Lightbulb’s.

  
Lightbulb made a little happy hum as she moved to hold test tube’s hand, smiling and blushing ever so slightly. Test tube tenses again but doesn't pull away. They stay like this for a moment, both of them becoming flustered over the hand holding.

  
Surprisingly, test tube is the one to break the silence. “Uh- h-how much do you know about astrology?”

  
“Hm? Oh! Not much, really. I know like… The big dipper! But that's it, really.” Lightbulb said, looking over at test tube with half lidded and dreamy eyes.

  
Test tube looked down at lightbulb only for a moment before looking back up at the sky, trying to hide her smile. “Astrology isn't my strong suit but I do know quite a bit about the stars! Like um…” test tube takes a moment to think before starting to explain things about the stars, pointing out a constellation and rambling off the name of each star, and then explaining how far away or how hot the star must be, becoming more comfortable as she explains.

  
Lightbulb just listens, smiling up at test tube. She feels so relaxed, yet her pulse quickened every time she looked at test tube, or test tube giggled excitedly about the stars and planets. She tightened her grip on test tube’s hand and scooted closer. She hummed along in agreement with everything test tube said, just to let her know she was at least halfway listening as she closed her eyes.

  
“-and now that we have fan’s egg there's proof of life forms inside our own solar system!” Test tube said with an excited giggle-snort. She subconsciously scooted closer to lightbulb, still looking up at the stars in wonder. “Do you think there's developed societies out there? Extraterrestrials as intelligent or even more so than us?”

  
Lightbulb snuggled a bit closer to test tube before answering. “Mm… maybe, but none of them are like you..”

  
Test tube stiffened, pulling her hand away. “Wh… What do you mean by that?” she asked, her anxiety and need to please overriding her. “A-are you saying im not normal? Or that I'm not intelligent or good enough or-”

  
“No no! Not at all” lightbulb interjected, sitting up to look at test tube. “I mean, none of them are as wonderful and pretty as you!” she said, not thinking.

  
There was a long second of pause. “P...pretty?” Test tube echoed, putting her hands to her face, dumbfounded for one of the few the times in her life.

  
It took lightbulb a moment to realize what she had even said, before she cupped her hands over her mouth and started to glow dimly, her blush making the light slightly pink. “Oh. Oh no,” Lightbulb rushed, burying her face in her hands. “I-i didn't mean to say that! Not that it isn't true! It's extremely true! I just- uh- I didn't- I didn't mean to say it now..”

  
Test tube was enamoured. She just stared at lightbulb, trying to gather as much information as she could and assess the situation, but she was over run by her emotions, her mind drawing a blank to everything that wasnt about this moment. She tried to think of something clever, cute, or anything that wasn't something simple or dumb.

  
“Y-you're glowing…” test tube stammered out, pointing out the obvious and freezing up a little with embarrassment and feelings.

  
“Well you're always glowing! Figuratively, I mean. Yeah. H...haha!”

  
“W..wow” Test tube could feel all her emotions bubbling up, her blush burning.

  
Lightbulb looked up at test tube with a mix of emotions that displayed themselves as a doofy, blushy smile. “I. Um. I'm gay” lightbulb blurted, just staring at Test tube with her dumb grin.

  
Test tube was about to start laughing awkwardly to defuse the situation, but her body seemed to move on it's own, faster than her mouth and- somehow- faster than her brain, leaning in and kissing lightbulb more passionately and awkwardly than she probably would have liked.

  
Lightbulb lit up instantly, her bright and pink-hued glow adding mood to the kiss. There were a few moments of shock, but they were quick. Lightbulb leaned into the kiss in an instant, wrapping her arms around test tube, clinking her head against test tube’s. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. A very awkward, exciting, nerve wracking yet relaxed and comforting eternity.

  
Then, they pulled away from each other. There was the longest awkward silence as they stared at each other, eyes wide and blushing faces. Slowly, lightbulb’s light began to dim and a giggle bubbled up in her throat, causing a laughing fit over the kiss. Her laugh was infectious, as test tube started snorting along with her, giggling with Lightbulb before they settled down.

  
Lightbulb laid down, moving to hold test tube’s hand and test tube linking it with hers. They didn't talk at all for the rest of the night, they fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

 

The next day was somehow even more awkward. Lightbulb has woken up with test tube gone, but saw her later that day. All the could bare to do was grin and wave at each other, blushing and looking away, giggling to themselves. Fan seemed a bit weirded out by this, and so did paintbrush, but business went on as usual for the most part.

  
They had crossed paths a couple times at certain points of the day, exchanging Kisses on the cheek when no one seemed to be looking. It was wonderful, to say the least, even if both of them had no idea if this was a real relationship yet or not.


End file.
